ONLY YOU CAN HEAR ME
by dreamcatcher365
Summary: AU: Angelica is a messenger trying to earn her wings. Tony is man with guilt from losing a kid in Baltimore. When you Match a Accident prone Messenger with a Dinozzo who is prone to Danger can anything come out of it excepted disaster OR are they the person the other has been searching for to help them get over the obstacle in their way of living their lives the way they want.
1. Haven't Met You Yet

Authors note: Tony will be introduced in the next chapter. I do not own NCIS or anything associated with it. Song I Haven't met you yet BY Michael Buble

* * *

Angelica walked into ACC 'angel control center' for the fifth time in the last two years. It seems that her take on how to complete an assignment wasn't always well received or appreciated.

All of her assignments always seem to end the same way which was having ASU" angels support unit' to intervene to clean up her mistakes which she refers to has little misunderstandings.

Angelica took a seat at her boss desk. Not her main "boss" but the angel in charge of unit angel wings.

The unit consisted of future angels that will one day become a Guardian angel or Archangel.

Her goal was to become an Archangel. She was a brave warrior and was quick on her feet. Her skills would make her a sure in for the Archangel Program. Once she gained her wings, but that was the problem it seem no matter how hard she tried. She never seems to be able to complete her assignment.

Maybe it was her or maybe it was them. Maybe she just hasn't met them yet.

"Just haven't met you yet "she mumbled to herself, she smiled and looked at the screen of all of her past assignments. She took a quick glace around the room making sure she was completely alone before getting up from her seat.

She let the music start to play in her head "I love be able to do this "she started to walk to the beat.

"I'm not surprised, not everything lasts."

_**She walked down the street with her assignment when she saw a penny upside down on the floor. She jumped up and down excited. 'Today is my lucky day'.**_

_**She was finally going to get her wings. "Vincent, pick up the penny." The man did what he was told. He scooped down and picked up the penny from the middle of the street when a speeding car came towards him. **_

_**She called ASU knowing she couldn't physically push him out of the way.**_

_**ASU responded and got the car to barely tap him. He still had to go to the hospital but only for minor injuries. **_

_**He didn't let it go through. He chewed her out more then her boss did. She thought it was good luck like the old saying goes find a penny upside down, you will always be around. But sadly that wasn't the case. It was safe to say she failed the mission.**_

She frowned. That was her first assignment and it just went all downhill from there.

"While you can't win them all" She mumbled to herself.

The Bright side of this whole fiasco is that his Doctor became his wife and he never missed a day of Church since it happen. Something to do with the fact if God needs to talk to him he can and doesn't need to send angel.

"I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track "She danced around the desk staring at the next video.

_**Her assignment was on his deathbed. She had been sent to provide comfort and when the time comes to bring him home. **_

_**Everything was going great her assignment was almost completed. She was bringing him home when she got to excited and pushed the wrong button which she was not aware of. **_

_**When they reached their final destination she allowed him to get off alone Thinking he was going to experience the paradise that god had promised. Instead of what was really waiting for him. **_

_**She smiled while she walked off the elevator where the smile faded when she saw the fire and demons.**_

_**Her eyes set on her assignment. He was being dragged down the pit of hell.**_

"_**No!" she screamed, she ran after him. She fought her way though a few demons to her assignment, who was a little meaner than she remembered. **_

_**She quickly called ASU for help to get him out. After a twenty minutes battle for her assignment's soul, they finally made it to their desired destination.**_

_**Of course that didn't matter. Her boss walked over to her handing her a slip with mission failed written in bold scarlet red letters. 'You know it bad when it in red.'**_

She twitched at the thought. She found that call to be unfair. After all that experience taught her assignment to never take anything for granted because it can be taken away from you with a snap of a finger or in his case a push of a button. Hey he got to see both sides, which showed him god rules and to fair it was an honest mistake.

'Okay there are only two buttons but come on it could have happen to anybody.'

She smiled and walked behind her boss's desk "I talk myself in I talk myself out"

_**Her assignment was about to jump when she arrived. **_

_**She talked her down; Angelica had her calm and had gained her trust. When the woman was about to get off the ledge Angelica said something along the lines of. 'That it doesn't matter that she doesn't have any friends or the fact she lost her job or the fact her world was crumbling down around her' before she could say that god would always be there for her. The woman jumped. **_

_**Angelica took the leap with her and called ASU for help.**_

_**About the time they made contact with something it was a huge net, it was a miracle, that the firefighters were able to have the net ready so quickly. But when you have ASU in your ear that's all you need.**_

She bites her bottom lip. She should have received her wings for that assignment. Yes her assignment jumped, but she was the one that called ASU so the rescue was partly her victory; however her boss didn't see it that way. So she failed yet again.

She hummed softly to herself and took a seat at her boss chair, and placed her feet up on his pearl desk.

"I get all worked up then I let myself down"

_**It flashed through all of her almost victories and then though the tragic results. In a beautiful sad montage every one of them ending with ASU**__._

She let out a sigh. "I tried so very hard not to loose it. I came up with a million excuses. "

_**It flashed through her reports with her boss and other angels. She always had an excuse ready in hand why she can never seem to get it right**__,__**but the truth is that there was never a real excuse.**_

_**It just never panned out, because there was never a connection between her and anyone of her assignments.**_

She jumped out of her chair and jumped on top of the desk.

"I thought, I thought of every possibility "

She smiled at her thought and her faith that her conclusion is right.

"And someday that it'll all turn out "she smiled at the pictures which rolled down the screen.

She jumped off the desk "You'll make me work so we can work it out" she sang has the screen settled on a Youngman's picture.

" and I Promise you kid that I give so much more than I get "she took a seat at her originally chair with a smile dancing on her lips, when the information of the man was downloading.

"I just haven't met you yet "she mumbled has the door opened and her boss walked inside. He took a seat at his desk .she looked up at the name on the screen. '**Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. '**

"I have a new assignment for you "her boss said

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Sorry for any misspelling or any grammar errors.

Please Review.


	2. Wingless Wingwoman

The apartment was dim, and dusting like it had been awhile since anyone 'wanted' to live there.

She took notes on her assignment's living habits to her frustrated he had none. "Well you got to start somewhere, "she said.

She started to look around his apartment. The walls were a light shade of grey with white trimming. There weren't any pictures on the wall or anything for that matter.

She looked around at the blank walls in the almost empty apartment.

There was just a black sofa and a coffee table in the living room and for the bedroom let's just say he took the word bedroom literally. The dinning area had a small two seated table.

"Wow, I would fire his decorator and put them on suicide watch…Seriously what were they going for Serial killer chic "she said when Tony walked into the apartment with a bag of Chinese take out and a six pack in the other hand. She hadn't noticed him at first but he spotted her right away.

"Who the hell are you? " Tony asked the woman who was five –seven. She had light brown hair that went down her back in a French braid. She was slender with light mocha skin. Her grey eyes were so innocent. She was wearing a simple white spaghetti strapped dress that went to her knee with a pair of brown sandals.

He placed his stuff onto the coffee table. She smiled at him. "Hello, My Name is Angelica. I am a messenger, soon to be angel and I was sent here to help you "she informed with a smile, he looked at her with crazed eyes.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?"She looked at him confused.

" um, hold on let me check something "she said shyly she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket ,and read it quietly to herself meanwhile the man stared at her like she was crazy .

She looked up at him smiling. "Okay ready, Hello my name is Angelica and I am a messenger sent down to help you. I see you have a lot of guilt and I am here to help you make amends. "He walked over to her and tries to grab her arm but he couldn't touch her.

His eyes widen. 'oh my god' "So you really are an angel… "She smiled at the fact he said angel. "And you were sent to help me "she nodded her head with a smile. 'This is the first time it's going so well. He's calm and not freaking out. Maybe this is my chance.' She thought to herself.

"No thanks, Tell your boss his six months too late "he said harshly. He took a seat on the couch, leaving her standing there in shock.

"Oh, and you can leave. Sorry it must have been a long journey. Hope you can get payback your mileage "he said sarcastically, He popped open a beer and took a gulp of his beer.

She bites her bottom lip. 'He is not going to ruin the happiest day of our lives… while his because I'm not alive… whatever. He is going to except my help or so help me 'she screams inside of her head while he stared at her amused.

"You okay. Does the little angel need a bible to beat the demons out of her head? "He mocked.

She glared at him." Like you own a bible" He stared at her like she needs an exorcism.

"Wow you would have taken the role away from Linda Blaire if you tried out." He said laughing.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you done?" Tony nodded his head while taking a sip of his beer.

"Good. Now shut up. This is how it's going to work. I am going to help you and no one will know because, you are the only one that can hear or see me. Okay doll and another thing. If you really do own a bible stop lending it out and start reading. Okay sweetheart. "She scolded.

He stared at her 'I turned an Angel into A demon. Which round of hell would that send me to' Tony thought to himself.

"Yeah, Messenger with attitude and another thing. I am going to fix your problems even if I have to go to war with you "She said.

She took a seat next to him on the couch, which surprised him more then her outburst.

'She didn't go through the couch' He whispered to himself. 'This is getting to sixth sense for me. 'He thought to himself.

"Excuse me Lucifer's Messenger. Are you just going to sit there?" She nodded with a stubborn look. "Good to know" Tony got up from the couch and walked out the door.

Angelica turned her attention to the door. "If you wanted to go out you should have just said so Instead of trying to pick a fight." She mumbled to herself before walking out the door.

* * *

Angelica walked into the bar to see Tony talking to a woman she was in her early twenties, she had dark brown loose curls down to her mid back. Her light mocha skin brought out her gold flakes in her green eyes. She was wearing a pastel green dress summer with a brown belt, and a pair of gold heels.

She took a seat next to him at the bar. "So Tony what else do you notice about me "The woman asked which caused Tony to smirk. Angelica smiled 'wow, this is going to be easy' she thought to herself.

"A lot of things" Angelica palm slapped her "Oh my God, Is that all you got, come on tell about her eyes…her smile… pick a feature. Flirt man flirt "Angelica scolded. Tony eyes widen not wanting to look to the right of him where the annoying voice was coming from.

"Come on Tony, your making my job has wing woman hard…get it wing woman "she said laughing while he tried his hardest not to turn around and fail to struggle her.

"What's your favorite" She whispered to Tony while Angelica was in his other ear. "You should answer her; if she wants to be with you. This will help us make a step in the right direction… Tell her about the way the gold fights with the green in her eyes. Making you wonder if there will ever be a winner… That's what one of my other assignments said to his doctor who became his…"

"Go away. "He glowered; the woman grabbed her bag. "Fine you lunatic" She marched out of the bar.

He turned around to his Messenger with rage in his eyes.

"It okay she wasn't any good for you, and besides I think she just wanted a sinner night not the long term relationship that we are going for."She said softly,

"I told you to go away "he whispered harshly to Angelica.

The Bartender walks over to him. "Are you okay? "She asked concerned staring at him like he was off his rocker.

Angelica couldn't help but smile. "Hey look you got a second chance" He glared at her.

"Leaving me alone and tell your boss he lost follower" Tony hissed in hushed tone, but not low enough for the bartender won't hear it.

"Maybe, you had enough. Do you have anyone that can take you to a doctor? "She suggested Angelic catches on to the tone of voice.

"Tony I think that is just a nice way to say psychiatric ward. Where Tony can't hurt himself when he starts hitting his head against the wall" Angelica informs, like Tony didn't already know.

Angelica watched the way the woman was staring at him. "Tony I don't want to alarm you but I think you are one whisper away from having rubber rooms and cutting your steak with a spoon."She warned.

"Do I have to sign up to Lucifer's weekly to get rid of you. "Tony looked at the bartender who eyes grew like the Grinch's heart.

He gave her a smile "I'm fine, just having to deal with her" He pointed at Angelica but the woman only saw thin air. The woman nodded with a force smile.

"Tony she can't see or hear me." Angelica informed worried when she see the woman signaling a bulky man towards them.

"Maybe your problem is listening. You know that is the key to a healthy relationship "She informed causing him to take another shot rolling his eyes.

"Sir I think you need to go get some air" a bulky man Suggested. Tony stared at the man looking over at Angelica who shakes her head at him. Tony paid for his drinks and got escorted out of the bar.

Tony began to walk home "Well look, what you did "she said, and shook her head.

His head snapped into her direction with an evil glare which made him look like a demon.

She swallowed hard. "What I did you're the one that made me look like a lunatic "Tony yelled in frustration.

" I was Just Trying to Help. And I wasn't the one yelling at thin air, which didn't help your case any"she shouted back with her hands on her hips.

He glared at her. "Maybe, if they didn't send me the world's stupidest angel. I won't be going through this. I don't need an angel. My life is just fine and another thing I thought you were supposed to help me not to make my life more complicated. "He shouted his green eyes piercing holes into her.

"First, I'm a messenger not a full angel. Second I would have been the stupidest angel in heaven not the world Airhead. and lastly your life is not fine because if it was I won't be here…" She walked up to him.

"And you may not need a messenger but you sure do need a miracle and I am the closest thing to one. Another thing you haven't seen how complicated your life is going to get, and when it does you're going to want my help. "She Yelled,_ Tony_ walked away from her.

She sighed 'this is not going the way I thought it was going to go. Hey on the bright side ASU didn't need to get involved.' She said walking back to his place.

* * *

Tony was on the couch eating his food from early while she took a seat next to him.

He looked up glaring before retuning to his food. Angelica licked her lip staring at the food.

He looked up and couldn't help but smirk. "Does the angel want some chow Mein "he teased.

She looked away. "I can't "she mumbled, he looked at her and laughed "Why is it temptation "she shook her head.

He looked at her serious "I can't physically eat it. I can't touch anyone. I can't feel the rain or the breeze "he nodded

"Are you hungry "she shook her head "No my faith feeds me. It's just mouth hunger" she said smiling.

"Well, my faith doesn't feed me, so I'm going to eat sorry "he said before shoving some orange chicken into his mouth.

She smiled at him. "You half right. You need food, but you faith does feed you. It's just not your stomach your feeding "she replied.

He nodded his head "my mo... never mind, "she looked at him with a weak smile.

"She is a smart woman and she is really at peace up there "Tony looked at her with a smile, she saw his eyes started to water.

He cleared his throat. "You seen her "Angelica nodded "we spoke a few times; she is really funny" Tony gave her his first genuine smile.

"She always been able to make anyone smile, did she say anything about me? "He asked nervously, she was going to place a hand over his shoulder but she stopped herself, knowing there was no point.

"Yes, that you were smart and sweet, which I don't see since you didn't welcome me and you can't follow simple instructions. "She teased; he stared at her which caused her to smile at him.

"And that she's proud of you. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happen, because she is glad that you have a chance to live your life and that she was sorry that she couldn't be there for you when you were growing up." Tony nodded his eyes were watery.

"That she loves you and for you to stay safe, oh and for you to be nice to me "her last comment made him look at her with a raised brow.

"Okay, I throw in the whole be nice to me. But we need each other. I think we can do this with minor injury if we work together and I am sorry about early I should have approached it better. "She said smiling at him,

he smiled." fine , on one condition" she nodded eagerly "you don't make me look crazy and don't get me killed ,and maybe I will let you do the whole saving me "she smiled

" fair enough ,but I have one rule " he looked at her skeptical " what is it " she hold back a laugh when she saw his face.

"The rule is that we trust one another. "He smiled and extends his hand out to her.

She just stared at his hand. He looked at her confused until it clicked.

"Oh, right air high five "she laughed while she gave him an air high five. ' I think I have finally met you'. 'She smiled.

He looked at her smirking. "Say have you ever seen angels in the outfield "He asked and turned on the television.

She smiled "No, but I heard Gabriel and Michael gave it two wings up. "She said which caused him to laugh. "That's a high review. She smiled and looked at the screen.

* * *

"That was a Great movie! "She said excitedly, he shook his head and got up from the couch.

"I'm going to take a shower, here watch city of angels wait on second thought with my charm that's not a good Idea

"Tony said while changing the channel causing her stare at him confused.

"Here watch the Lion king "he said tossing the remote onto the couch.

She smiled "What's the lion king, "he smirked "just watch and enjoy "he said walking into the bathroom.

"The little lion is so cute. "She said at the television when samba came onto the screen.

Tony emerged out of the bathroom ten minutes later to see Angelica in tears.

"Its okay samba he went home...He's happy … it wasn't your fault…Maybe it was "she said to the television, he couldn't help but smile at her.

She looked over at him." Did you know this was going to happen? "He nodded.

"I saw it a few times. Hey there is no reason to cry. He pulls through and realizes that his father will always be with him and that it wasn't his fault, "Tony said softly taking a seat next to her on the couch.

She nodded sadly. "I know. Sometimes we forget that because we are too busy blaming ourselves for what went wrong and forget to remember what went right. " she said with a smile. Tony nodded his head and thought about it,' did she just used reverse psychology with the lion king "she smiled at his disbelieved face.

"You okay," She asked he shook his head "I'm going to bed, goodnight and don't watch anymore movies:" He said walking into his room defeated.

She smiled." we are going to get your life back on track one Disney movie at a time," she said to herself and continued watching the movie.

* * *

He came out of the room three hours later to get something to drink. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

He looked at the television to see Treasure Island on.

He looked at the couch to see her curled up in a ball asleep. He tried to stretch her out but like she said he couldn't touch her. 'She's right I do forget small details 'He mumbled to himself.

He grabbed the blanket from the end of the couch and covered her. 'Okay she can sit on furniture and be covered with a blanket, but can't shake hands or eat food 'he said to himself and walked to the kitchen get something to drink before heading back to his room.

Tony was sound asleep, but sweet dreams have disappeared from him for last six months.

The fight between him and his bed sheets has gone beyond hundred rounds and cold sweat seem to bathe his body every night.

His heart was pounding out of his chest. **"I'll come back for her, hold on, no!" boom ' **tears rolled down his cheeks,but then his heart started to calm down and his dream started to change.

Tony opened his eyes to see Angelica standing over him with her hand over his heart. Her eyes were closed while she mouth moved forming words.

She opened her eyes to see Tony breathing was back to normal sweat still running down his body.

"Why are you in my room "he said sitting up.

She frowned at him. " I sense that you were in pain " she said and looked straight in his eyes which were bloodshot red , meanwhile he stared into her and swore he saw a glimpse of heaven .

"You sensed me in pain?" He asked running his hand over his face.

"Yes, since I'm your messenger, we are connected I feel, your pain and I know when you're in trouble "she said, his heat rate finally went back to normal.

"What did you do…how did you ...you know?"He asked

"I prayed over you. Nightmares are caused by demons in your head and since I'm angel I just don't have wings, No demon can touch you they have to go through me and lets just say they will never make it" she reassured him. He nodded.

He looked like he wanted to ask her something but changed his mind.

She caught on to want he wanted to ask her. "You know what. I'm going to stay in here that way I can get some sleep" even though she could go days without sleep.

"If that's what you want fine I trust you "she smiled and lay down on the other side of the bed.

He gave her a thankfully smile before closing his eyes.

She was facing him which made him feel uncomfortable. 'Is this an automatic trip sentence to hell' Tony thought to himself.

She smiled at him placing a hand by his heart. She softly hummed something that put his mind to rest. He drifted off to sleep, this time he was in total peace, with a peaceful grin playing on his lips

"You deserved that smile Tony and I promise I'll get it back for you. No matter how much I have to fight for it "she whispered, before she continued humming.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please Review

Sorry for any misspelling or grammar errors

Their Crazy Journey Had just began its When you started to trusted is when your really in trouble.


	3. Fight On the Flight

Author Note: I do not own NCIS or Anything Associated with it. Thanks for all the reviews and the story alerts.

* * *

Tony woke up the next Moring to find nobody lying next to him. He smiled 'it was all a dream'

"Whoa. I really need to stop buying the cheep stuff "He mumbled to himself.

He heard the rain hitting the windows hard. He walked into the living room seeing that he was the only one there. "Okay, it's officially yesterday night was the craziest dream or illusion I ever had." He said. He looked out his window to the fire escape seeing the angel outside with her arms extended out trying to touch the water from heaven while staring up in search of it.

She felt someone watching her. She turned to the window smiling at Tony. 'Okay, I have an angel that loves rain. God I need therapy…oh don't get any ideas up there" He thought to himself.

He turned his attention back to Angelica. "You're going to get a hell of a cold."He teased climbing out of the window.

She rolled her eyes at the comment wondering about what it would feel like to be sick. "One, why do you have to bring that ungodly place into everything, It's a dreadful place. Two I can't get sick, I cant even get wet from the rain."She said walking over to him. He looked at her seeing she was completely dry.

While the rain dripped down his neck. She will always have to wonder how it felt like. He smirked at her. "While on the Brightside when gods send the flood you didn't touched some people would have killed for that. Of course he would have to send you and all the other angels to wipe out humanity since he lost faith in us again Like in the movie Legion. "He joked causing her to stare at him with a disapprove look. He swallowed hard. 'Tough crowd'

"That is wrong and is something we are going to fix. God has faith in humanity that is why he sends his son. It just up to the person if they believe if that is truth."She said looking up at the sky. "Many have lost faith, but all they have to do is look outside their doors to find his mercy."She said before turning her attention to him. "The seasons are like a human's life "She said which caused him to stare at her like she was some kind of fortune cookie. "Okay, all wise one what does each season represent. Oh I know spring to a college student's equal death of social life, brain cell suicide and I drank too much coffee I'm going to jump out of my skin. The summer equals fun in the sun doing anything crazy that has to do with water. Fall while it's the same has spring with different color leafs and for winter. That's when we hibernated with a couple of cases of beer and donuts. Lots and lots of donuts maybe a cake. While watching movies or our favorite TV show reruns waiting for the pizza man or a heart attack whatever comes first, but hey there are both free after thirty minutes." She blinked a couple of times not knowing how to reply to that statement besides one eight hundred jenny.

'He needs help and a better schedule and diet.' She thought to herself. "That's not exactly where I was going with this conversation. We are going talk about you eating and living habits later. What I was going to say. Is spring is like when you're born; summer is your prime years. Fall your starting to change and getting ready for winter…"

"You die, I get the picture and I like the way I described it better." He remarked.

She sighed "Hey, you're the human you should know that spring always follows winter, and when a rose dies in the winter, it comes back in the spring if it was nurtured. Just like anyone that has faith. The only difference is they are sent back to their originally garden" She said looking at him. He was completely soaked.

"Hey, you should get inside before you catch a cold." She said.

He nodded going through the window. She came in right behind him seeing him start to shiver. She stared at him with her grey eyes that were full of curiosity. "I'm going to go change" He announced walking to his room and closed the door behind him.

She took a seat on the couch thinking about her plan of attack.

He comes out of his room a few minutes later dressed in a pair of jeans a white wife beater and a pair of converses drying his hair. "So rain dancer…"He was cut off by his phone that started to ring.

He walked over to his phone and answered the phone. "Yes Sir…I'll be on the first to Flight out"

He hanged up the phone walking into his room leaving Angelica standing there confused. "I swear I can't wait until I get my wings so I can finally know what they are thinking about. Oh the power of wings "She mumbled to herself walking into his room.

She entered his room to see him packing his duffle bag. "What's going on" She asked taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

He looked up from what he was doing to look at her. "For an Angel you seem lost most of the time. " He replied which caused him to receive a glare.

He sighed. "My Boot Camp was moved up by two months. Do to the fact war sucks." He said grabbing some shirts from his drawers and packed them into the bag. "I have to catch a flight tonight. So I guess we have to catch each other another time. Hey maybe I'll surprise you a in a few months at home or the elevator or staircase whatever it is" He said.

She just stared at him. 'Does he ever listen? 'She thought to herself. "First it's an elevator, second don't talk like that and third what part of I'm here to help you even if I have to go to war with you didn't you understand" She asked while he stared at her like she grow a second head. "Tony, I'm a messenger you think I won't know you signed up for the marines. I have been ready for boot camp since I knew you're my assignment. "She said excitedly. He plays different scenarios all of them ending badly.

"You're not coming with me. If you do I am really going to sign up for Lucifer weekly" He said. She rolled her eyes. "I am coming with you and you have too much faith for that. That's why I am here "She said with determination in her eyes.

He sighed in defeat. "So this is the way my life is going to end with an angel killing me "He said while continued to pack.

He fished twenty minutes later. He loaded everything into his black 1967 Chevrolet Impala four door hardtop.

He got into the Driver seat he looked at the passenger seat annoyed when he see Angelica smiling at him. "Why, Can't you go home like ET?" He asked pulling out of his parking space. "Because I am an angel not an alien and I don't think you have the stamina to ride the bike has far has the little boy did."She replied with a smug look.

Tony glared at her. "Most people would consider you alien and that crack was lower" She shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Angelica took a seat next to him on the plane. "I don't see why I couldn't have the window seat."She pouted in her chair. While Tony Bulked his seatbelt.

"Because, you made me pay three hundred dollars for your Ticket when you don't need one because no one can see you" He hissed quietly causing her to roll her eyes smirking.

"Well at lease you remember no can see me. I thought since I am helping you save yourself form self destruction you wouldn't mind buying me a ticket for someone wont sit on me !and….It felt wrong not paying for a seat I was going to occupied" She answered causing him to laugh.

"I Forgot. Angels are only ok with breaking and entering. "She gave him a smug smile "I Didn't break in and the Definition of breaking and entering is entering a residence or other enclosed property through the slightly amount of force, without authorization. I didn't use any force I didn't even use a door or widow and I was authorized. "He rolled his eyes plugging his eyes with his ear phones.

She sighed sitting back into her chair when she looks up to see a man waving at her before taking a bite out of the fobbined fruit. She glared before turning.

"Tony, we got to get off this plane "She said trying to get his attention his eye was closes nodding to the music.

"Tony! Please listen "She couldn't shake him. "Tony, your going to die" She tried to tap him but she couldn't touch him. She turned towards the man.

She gets up from the seat and walked over to the man. "Tell you boss to back off" She Hissed to the man whose eyes were red. "Cant little message, don't worry you will see him soon when you have to get him back "The man said nodding to Tony. She glared.

"He just sends you?"She asked before feeling Surround she looked through the corner of her eyes seeing a demon on each side of her. "Now, why don't you go comfort him because your assignment time is… well numbered. " He said smirking.

"Go near him or anyone else on this plane and I'll send you back to hell in peaces." She threatens planning her attack. "Now that's not very nice you're just like your Boss interferes with problems that do not concern you" He dropped the fruit onto the floor and moves towards her smiling. "And you just like your boss. A Foolish thinker who never learns" She said before looking around her seeing to other Demons.

"It's been awhile since I had angel or a messenger "He said before caressing her cheek she smacks his hand away. "Go Ahead call for back up. I don't want to share you "He said backing away from her. She glared at him pulling out two of her daggers from her back.

"This is already a unfair for you… "She flips her draggers into a reverse grip getting into her stance. " And I don't want to share either. "She said looking around her waiting for their attack.

* * *

Author Note: Sorry for taking so long to update. The Next Chapter will be up soon, and the rest of NCIS will make an Appearance thanks for reading and sorry about the delay again.


End file.
